


Taste of lightning

by Velegathra



Category: Naruto
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hokage Hatake Kakashi, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, working out a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velegathra/pseuds/Velegathra
Summary: Premise:Kakashi usually surpresses his chakra during his day in the village. He learned it when he was a small kid and during his anbu time it became his second nature. When he is not in active fight or using a jutzu it is usually very low, like a commoners. He is able to conceal it completely if he truly  concentrates, even for skilled anbus. When he became hokage it was a useful trait for sneaking out during office hours if he couldn’t bear it anymore and needed some time away because his surveillance had to use their other senses to track him. After six months on the job the anbu starts to detect unusual chackra flares at odd hours. Usually when the Hokage is at home or in other everyday situations. As the head of security Tenzo is quite unsettled about Kakashis safety and health.Or (spoiler):Gai moves in after he is allowed to leave the hospital because Kakashi offered. And Kakashi offered literally everything except things seriously hindering the job he’s doing for Konoha.  Despite reading porn all the time Kakashi is rather inexperienced in real life (unlike Gai). So every time Gai makes a move on him he is a bit surprised and also overwhelmed leading to a total loss on his chakra control.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Comments: 7
Kudos: 124





	Taste of lightning

As Hokage Kakashi takes unashamed advantage of the job, when it concerns Gais health. He knows a day in advance when Gai will be allowed to leave hospital and in the evening he drops by to make him an offer he can’t really refuse.

* * *

Gai smiles at him from the hospital bed “You know that as the Hokage you don’t have to sneak in through the window if it is past visiting hours.“

Kakashi grins back as he hops down from the windowsill. “But that would be no fun.”

“Aah my precious rivals aversion for doors, so cool” Guy beams. “What brings you here then?”

“What if I say that part of my duty as Hokage is looking after the infirm?”

Chucking Gai shakes his head “I would feel very honored but why are you actually here?”

Kakashi huffs and propping his elbows on the windowsill his face is in the shadows while the moon illuminates his silver hair.

“I have a proposal for you, so hear me out, please” the last word is uttered so low that Gai nearly misses it.

On the bed Gai sits up, straightening his back. Kakashis body is tilted away from Gai, he is only looking at him from the corner of his eye. “About your flat, honestly it is not really finished yet and also at the moment it is pretty inconvenient that you have a flat for yourself. There are still people on the waiting list and it would also be difficult for you because of the stairs. I know you would find a way around it but...” Kakashi knew he was rambling now. “Anyway I talked to Tenzo and he also thinks it’s a good idea because of the additional security that this would provide, so I would ask you...” he takes a deep breath letting the air gush out of his lungs, looking away from Gai. “Move in with me.” He still doesn’t look at Gai. “Please. You don’t have to, of course, but consider it.” Finally he looks at Gai who has a wide eyed astonished expression. His eyebrows touching his ridiculous bangs.

Kakashi sights “You don’t have to answer now. But think about it. Tomorrow evening you should be free to go. See you then”.

* * *

* * *

The next evening everyone came to see him leaving the hospital, Tenten, Lee (crying his eyes out), Naruto, Sakura, Sai, nearly the whole hospital staff. Everyone but Kakashi. After much cheering and waving Lee was finally walking beside him and the hospital vanished behind a corner. Gai slowed down to catch his breath. He was still nothing close to fit but he would see to it. Kakashi had not come. He was not sure what he should do. Suddenly a tired looking sweaty Shikamaru appeared beside them.

“Hi, Gai, Lee. Kakashi says sorry. He wanted to be there but something came up.” He grimaced, what ever happened was not nice. “He asks if you made your decision. He said he hopes that you would come, even if he can not be here now.”

Shikamaru looked at Gai sharply. “Don’t make this hard for me, I’mjust delivering a massage here and I’m too tired for this.“

Gai had been unsure when Kakashi did not show but now he grinned broadly at Shikamaru giving him a thumbs up. “Embrace your youth my friend, I will race you to the accommodation of the Hokage, if I lose I will do 500 pull-ups!” Racing away with Lee sprinting beside him he thought to himself, if this setting really went sideways he would still be able to find a flat later.

Leading two minutes Gai arrived at the Hokage domicile, winning only because Shikamaru refused to make any effort. “You did not even try!“ He complained when Shikamaru finally turned up and handed him the key.

Shikamaru shrugged and started to disassemble the traps. “He says you can use whatever room you want and he doesn’t know when he will turn up. So go to bed, don’t wait up.” Leading them into the kitchen he handed Lee a box with Gais stuff, at least what could be recovered. “Bye, make yourself at home.” With this he walked out on them closing the front door behind him.

* * *

Together they explored the kitchen. The fridge content and the storage room where a sad sight, so Gai sent Lee out to do some shopping. A good spicy curry would be a great improvementafter months of hospital food.

Meanwhile Gai wandered the house, using crutches instead of the wheelchair for now. It was really spacious. Two guest rooms, two bathrooms, a big living room a wash kitchen and finally he found the master bedroom. It looked like the only room in the house that was actually lived in. It had Kakashis books and his other stuff in it, radiating the chaotic energy that he irretrievably connected to his friend by now. It smelled like him. Gai closed the door and went back to the kitchen. When Lee arrived they started cooking and after they ate he sent him on his way.   


* * *

Time ticking away he spent the rest of the evening on the sofa, with his box of belongings beside him. At some point he must have fallen asleep. He startled awake when he heard the window being shut.

“I’m home,” Kakashi murmured flopping down on the sofa beside him.

“Welcome home” Gai offered sleepy.

Kakashi sighted and clenched his hand over his eyes. “This is not how I intended this.” He made a vague gesture at the house. “I’m sorry. I wanted to be there. But. Things just happened.” He snorted. “Seems to be kind of the theme of my life.”

Gai just took in his haggard looking face. The rings under his eyes looked so dark they seemed like bruises.

Before he had the chance to think of something, Kakashi stood up again and was now directly in front of him. “I need to do this now, because I don’t know when I might get another chance. And I need to do this right so listen, ok.”

Gai nodded earnestly and fixed his best friend and Hokage with a stern look.

Kakashi looked close to keeling over but he had always been stubborn. He was determined to get this over with. Clenching his fists he fixed both eyes on Gai.

“This is not only an offer to live here. I have missed out so long, always thinking it was not the right time.” He let himself sink to his knees in front of Gai bringing their eyes to the same level. “I offer you everything. An all in relationship as much or as little as you want from it. I am happy with whatever you want this to be. The only restriction is, that it can’t hinder the Hokage duties.”Kakashis eyes dropped away from Gais and his shoulders slumped down. “I didn’t want to do this like that,” he frowned. “I’m sorry.”

Gai had a soft, private smile on his lips when he put his right hand on Kakashis shoulder. So many words from his friend he would never have expected. He had always been content with Kakashi Hatake being his eternal rival. Everything else he had given no thought, considering how far out of reach it had seemed. Well maybe a little thought from time to time but never anything serious. His thumb drew a circle on Kakashis shoulder. “Kakashi you look awfully tired. Let’s go to bed.”

Gai got up and offered his hand, pulling him up in one swift motion.

In front of the master bathroom they stopped.

“You can join me or take the other bathroom.” Kakashi uttered. “Same for the bedrooms. My bed is big enough for you to join. Whatever you like best.”

His heart clenched a bit when Gai took the other bathroom but he felt sucked dry by the day and the emotion was dulled down.

* * *

Later he curled up in the dark on the bed, that still felt too big and decided that it was fine. Gai was finally in his house and it was enough.

His eyes only fluttered shortly when the bed dipped beside him, already too close to sleep to awake fully. Unbeknownst to himself he relaxed a bit, uncurling slightly.

* * *

He woke up to Gai staring at him with a puzzled expression on his face.

“Morning,” Kakashi murmured with a voice thick from sleep. He smiled. “Nice, I didn’t dream this.”

Gais face split into his brilliant smile. “Sorry if I didn’t make it more clear last night but I very much want to explore all our youthful possibilities.” He slowly lifted his hand to Kakashis cheek and caressed his cheekbone lightly with his thumb. “But I also want to do this right. So I will take a bit of time to figure this out.”

Kakashi nodded, a slight pink tint spreading on the skin around the edge of his mask.

They had spent various mornings together on sleepovers, or sharing a tent on a mission, or sleeping on the bare ground huddled together during some dark days during war. This was different.

* * *

The next weeks flew by without much happening, both settling into a warm domesticity. Gai enjoying the freedom from hospital, taking up his training again and cooking regularly besides starting his new work as teacher at the academy. He was still on pain medication, but he felt improvement, finally. Kakashi was in an ongoing struggle with the workload coming with his responsibilities as Hokage but having something to go home to helped immensely. Eating regularly with Gai and having someone beside him when his sleep was wrecked by nightmares helped more than he would ever admit. Especially not when Shikamaru grinning smugly pointed out that the rings under his eyes where gone.

Then Kakashi was able to take the first half day off since Gai moved in.

* * *

After a nice breakfast they went to spar a bit. Two challenges were their deal for the day. The first, a wheelchair race to the Hokage mountain, was closely decided for Kakashi, while the tai-jutzu match on one leg Kakashi had insisted on, ended with him on his back, in the dirt. Gais weight pressing down on him, his hot breath fanning into his face. Grinning he let go of Kakashis left wrist and touched his face, tracing the rim of his mask.

“I challenged myself also to something in case of a win.” He said in a low tone. Probing he hooked a finger into the fabric of the mask, his eyes searching his rivals face.

Kakashis swallowed and his heart started to pick up speed again. He had waited for some time now for Gai to make a move. He nodded jerkily.

Slowly Gai pulled the fabric down. The air was cold on his face but Gais breath felt hot ghosting over his lips. He traced the little mole with his thumb and tilted Kakashis chin up a bit. Slowly he met his lips in a kiss. He was taking his time, bordering on the fringe of chaste when suddenly Kakashi jerked away and pulled his mask up. An ambu member broke through the leafs seconds later.

“Sir what happened. Are you ok? Has there been an enemy attack?”

He started to search the area for a threat.

Kakashi gave him a strange look from the side. “There’s nothing wrong.”

After he checked the area he addressed him again “Looks like a false alarm Sir. Anyway you should head to your office now. You first meeting for today will start soon”

Kakashi sighed in frustration but Gai gave him a thumbs up and sent him away with a clap on his back. “See you in the evening my rival.” He grinned and winked conspirational at him.

Kakashi thought it was just bad luck.   


* * *

When after some days he enjoyed an early evening with Gai, curled up against him on the sofa he nestled his mask down. While Gai was occupied by the TV he leaned closer to his neck and breathed on the soft skin there. When Gai finally focused on him a big grin grew on his face and he pushed Kakashi over into the cushions, stealing soft kisses from his lips and working his way down his pale neck.

Kakashi let his head fall back into the cradle of Gais big hand and hummed approvingly. Gai was way too good at this. Kakashi suspected that he made the mastering of these skills also a challenge, when he was younger and dating secretly half of the shinobi close to his age in the village. He never dated Kakashi though. And Kakashi dated no one. He just had some one night flings from time to time and after an especially bad one he decided to stick with porn and his own hand or some toys. It just wasn’t worth the trouble. Usually he was better off doing things himself, than doing it with another person.

With Gai it felt different. Maybe because they knew each other so well for such a long time. Gai was worth the trouble that came with him.

He latched his hand into Gais shiny black hair and caressed his head. He felt his own breathing picking up when Gai pulled his shirt out of his trousers and slid his hand into the gap, caressing his naked skin where it was revealed.

Suddenly there was frantic knocking on the window. Kakashi groaned and pushed himself up. Another anbu member sat there looking concerned. “Hokage Sir, is everything all right?”

The young member of the special forces insisted on searching the flat. At the end it was late and Kakashi and Gai just went to bed.

On the next evening nearly the same thing happened but this time Gai was pushing him against the fridge door nipping carefully at his rivals beautiful lips.

Slowly Kakashi recognized a pattern.

Whenever he got somehow close to make their relationship more physical, things got interrupted by concerned anbu. After two weeks he was done and demanded a meeting with Tenzo, who told him he wanted to talk to him anyway.

* * *

They met at a soundproof room in the Hokage tower.

Tenzo looked concerned. “Kakashi are you ok? Are you feeling all right?”

Kakashi felt more annoyed by the minute. “I am better than I have been in months, thank you very much.” He sighed. “Go ask Shikamaru if you don’t believe me.”

Tenzo squirmed. “I’d really appreciate if you would let Sakura take a look at you. Especially your chakra.”

“What’s wrong with my chakra?” Kakashi demanded.

Tenzo stepped closer to him. “It flares up. Regularly. Without reason. Kakashi you’re one of the people with the best chakra control I know. After my anbu members started reporting these flairs to me I wouldn’t believe it first. But two nights ago I witnessed it myself. And when the anbu knocked you just gave him a lame excuse. So I ask you again, as your head of security, but also as your friend. What is going on?”

Kakashi sat back on his chair with a puzzled look.

He really had not expected this. He groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. Apparently he was pathetic and everyone would know soon.

“It seems we are trying to solve the same problem after all,” he stood from his chair, “meet me here tomorrow afternoon, I think I found the problem.”

Tenzos eyes followed him with a critical look as he left the room.

* * *

The next day a confused Gai joined him early in the secure meeting room. Kakashi was nervous.

He stepped into Gais personal space. “Don’t ask ok. This is really not just to skip work. I need to clarify something”. Pulling down his mask he leaned down and kissed Gai on the mouth carefully. Smiling into the kiss Gai pulled him closer by the back of his neck. When he heard the door swing open Kakashi did not pull back. He slid even closer, nearly crawling into Gais lap. Gai chuckled and in a fling nipped at his friends lower lip, wringing a strangled moan from Kakashi.

Panting and face flushed he pulled back and slipped his mask back up.

Then he looked directly at Tenzo standing in the doorframe.

“Mystery solved?” He uttered at him with a slightly hoarse voice.

Tenzos face did a complicated thing, going slightly flushed with a relieved expression, to happy, to amused, ending in a chuckle and turning his eyes away from Kakashi. “You of all people slipping in this regard.”

Gai turned around with slight confusion.

Kakashi growled. “Can you stop now? It’s not like I can change it,” he sighed. “Just tell your special ops they should mind their own business when it happens.”

Tenzo smiled at them “Congratulations captain. I will take care of it. We should go for celebration drinks at the end of the week, if you want to?” Without waiting for an answer he left.

Kakashi blew out a gush of air and looked sheepishly at Gai. Awkwardly rubbing the back of his head he tried to explain. “Solved our interruption problem.“

Gai shook his head and smiled at him. “Care to elaborate my precious rival?”

Kakashi was interrupted by Shikamaru entering the room before he could even start.

“I’m sorry, you have an urgent meeting Hokage. Can you please not be late this time?”

Kakashi clenched his jaw. Gai made a shooing gesture at him. “You tell me later tonight.”

Kakashi nodded defeated.

* * *

He did not make it home that night, nor the next. When things had finally settled, Gai found him asleep in their bed with his clothes and armor still on. He slowly worked through the claspers and fasteners of the armor and pulled it off him. He just put a blanket over him and didn’t bother with his garments.

In the evening a groggy Kakashi emerged from their bedroom in crumpled clothes. Gai smiled at him, “shower first or food? What do you prefer?”

“Shower” Kakashis voice was hoarse.

“Do you want me to help?”

After a moment to process he nodded, not looking directly at Gai. To be true they had shared a shower before and also helped each other taking one after some gruesome missions. He had seen Gai naked and vice versa on such occasions and some other points in time. But this felt different. Kakashi was feeling his nerves a bit when he stripped off his clothes and threw them in the hamper with Gai beside him. People looking at him was something he already didn’t appreciate with clothes on. Gai taking in his naked, too skinny, too pale form, with all the scars made him feel very self conscious suddenly. He swallowed the feeling down and stepped into the shower. Gai always had this perfect ripped physique since he grew into a teenager. It had been unnerving then but looking now at his tanned naked body was nearly too much to take.

He started to wash himself and did not startle when he felt Gai stepping in behind him. His nerves calmed down when Gai just did what he used to do in the past when they shared a shower. His big hands started kneading Kakashis unruly hair, rubbing shampoo and product into it and rinsing it while combing through the strains with his fingers. Kakashis shoulders sagged and he chocked down a moan when Gais fingers scratched his scalp.

And suddenly it was not at all like the times when they showered after missions, when Gai stepped closer and pulled him into an embrace. Kakashi was hyper aware of all the skin on his back touching Gais naked front. He could feel the muscles under Gais skin and his breath on his neck and he smelled him so close. God Gais distinctive odor was really nice.

Kakashi felt overwhelmed. Gai stilled behind him. He nuzzled his ear with his nose. The sensation was somehow ticklish. His right hand rubbed a slow circle over his sternum. “Breath, ok?”

A chocked noise came out when Kakashi gushed out the breath he had not even realized he was holding. The light in the bathroom seemed to flicker. He was still feeling unstable but Gais hand rubbing small circles into his skin slowly made him relax. After some minutes like that just standing in Gais embrace and letting the sensations wash over him, with the constant spray from the shower he felt positively gooey and let his head fall back on Gais shoulder. Gai hummed and placed a small kiss onto his neck. “Just like that.”

He could feel Gai was hard behind him. He had been for some minutes now but he didn’t give any signs that he wanted to take any action about it.

He pulled Kakashi out of the shower and after toweling him off he put one of his own yukatas on him. Marveling at his excellent work of relaxing Kakashi and how his slightly too big clothes looked on his lean frame, he took him to the kitchen to get some food into him.

* * *

After the late lunch Kakashi lazed on the sofa, his head in Gais lap. He had left his mask down and Gai couldn’t resist tracing The Mole (TM) with his thumb. “Care to tell me what kissing in front of Tenzo was all about or do I have to resume it’s kind of a kink for you?”

Kakashi hummed, “wish it was actually the kink. It’s kind of an embarrassment,” he closed his eyes. “You are aware that you are kind of... really bad at sensing chakra.”

Gai puffed out his cheeks. “Yes... but I don’t know what-” “It’s just part of the explanation,” Kakashi interrupted. “So you also know that it’s expected to be able to suppress your chakra at anbu, or better conceal it at a very low level all of the time, to blend in with common people.” Gai nodded. “Well after I picked up this habit at anbu I kept it and usually it is appreciated by my security, including Tenzo. I won’t stand out despite being Hokage. It’s helpful to keep the chakra low.”

Kakashi sighted “I’m actually quite good at it, so normally I keep it like that all the time, it doesn’t even go up significantly if I’m sleeping, bad nightmares aside.”

He paused and looked to the window “In fact the security on me is very good at sensing chakra, them being anbu and all. They usually just keep track of my chakra if they can’t see me and if it does something unusual, they take a look. When it flares up they resume I’m in fight.”

His hand covered the lower half of his face where the mask would be. He avoided Gais eyes. “Apparently I’m not as good as I thought at keeping my chakra low. It doesn’t take much effort to suppress it and I do not really have to concentrate, but when I’m totally thrown off kilter... I slip. My chakra flares to its natural level, depending how I’m up.”

His voice got lower as he huffed out “It happened a lot in the last weeks, especially here at home and Tenzo was worried. It’s also the reason my security always interrupted us when we. Well.”

Gais eyes were wide “So me doing... things to you, throws you off balance?!” His smile was blinding. “I shall take that as a compliment then!” He pulled Kakashi into an embrace. “So you took care of security interrupting us, I assume.” He nibbled at Kakashis jaw line. “Let’s test it.”

* * *

Gai always started slow. He knew about Kakashis dating habit or more the lack of it. He suspected that his best friend had not been with anyone for a long time. So he didn’t push it. Kakashis reactions and his bodily responses where more than enough like this.Gai started to implement more closeness slowly. He started to share Kakashis bathroom. He started to slip his hands under Kakashis shirt when they where at home and he was standing close. He started to kiss his skin, his neck close to the hairline, while he was washing the dishes. The inside of his elbow when he woke up in the morning. His hip when Kakashi lazed on the sofa reading with his shirt rucked up.

And Kakashi relaxed. Incrementally. Gai didn’t really realize it until Pakkun pointed it out. The ninken had visited for a small mission but had decided to stay for dinner when Kakashi promised him steak. After the meal the first dog grinned up at his friend. “You look good kid. I haven’t seen you so content and relaxed since a very long time.” He nodded at Gai, “it was time for you two. Thank you for taking care of him. So long, have fun.” With a puff he vanished.

Kakashi was blushing. “Guess he is right,” he murmured, “Thank you, Gai.”

This was the day when Kakashi initiated when they sat on the sofa. Gai hadn’t come in his pants for a long time but he didn’t mind if he did with Kakashi shuddering in his lap from his own release.

* * *

Even if the progress was tentative, Kakashi and Gai started to do more in bed than just sleeping. Gai started with cuddling and Kakashi seeked him out to get it, just three days after he first tried it. Gai counted it as a win.

Joining in the shower was apparently also something they did now. One day after training Gai was enjoying a nice shower in the master bathroom when he heard the window that had been slightly open creak. Kakashi hopped in and dropped the Hokage outfit on a heap on the floor. Gai didn’t face him. When he heard him clear his throat he smiled, still unmoving. After some shuffling of clothes a tentative hand touched his shoulder. “Ok if I join?” Gai pulled the hand from his shoulder to his mouth, placing a kiss on the palm. He could feel Kakashis breath stutter from the gush of air on his neck. Pulling him closer he moved Kakashis hand over his chest where his heart was. “Always.” He stepped further into the water spray and Kakashi moved closer until he was completely plastered to his back. He hummed and rested his chin on Gais shoulder, his arms wrapping possessively around his torso. Enjoying the closeness he rested a bit more of his weight on Gai. This somehow felt familiar although when they did it before it was because of injury or utter exhaustion. Doing it just because he could felt good. They stayed like this until the water run cold.

* * *

With time Gai gave little challenges to his lover, to get him out of his shell and make him more comfortable with the concept of intimacy. “I challenge you to find tree spots where I’m ticklish.” “I challenge you to give me a great show while getting out of these clothes!” “I challenge you to guide my hands in a way that make you come!”

Kakashi rarely refused. He knew Gai was doing these things for his sake. His chakra stayed unruly when he tried something with Gai, but the more experienced he became the spikes felt less extreme to him. He expected they would go away with time or become lower.

During sex, when Gai took them both in his hand, Kakashi squirmed deliciously and didn’t last long but his learning curve was as steep as ever. He was a genius after all. A week was all it took and grinning down at him, he made Gai cry out loud when he spilled all over his belly. This was the first time in his life sex really felt worth doing it with another person, also because it seemed to make Gai very happy and content. And to be honest, Gai was excellent at it.

* * *

* * *

The day the winter festival opens, Kakashi has to deliver a talk. When he’s done he strolls across the market stands to find Gai in a fierce gold fish scooping tournament with Lee and Tenten.

After a glorious win Gai rolls out of the cheering crowd that formed around them, handing his bags of gold fish to some happy kids, to meet Kakashi who waited a bit on the side.

He smiles down at Gai. “What would you say if I kissed you here.” Kakashis face is a bit flushed. He feels his heart racing.

Gai looks up at him. “You can kiss me whenever you want.”

Kakashis breath fans out as a white cloud from the cold, concealing his face from the eyes of the spectators as he pulls down his mask and seals their lips. Someone cheers and he suspects it’s Sakura but he doesn’t really care. Naruto has a disturbed look on his face when they pass him by later but Hinata seems to diligently explain things to him while holding his hand and she waves them of with a chuckle.

* * *

This night things feel different. The dimmed light from the ceiling lamp and his slightly defensive pose make Kakashi look younger than he actually is. No longer looking the part of the Hokage, more like the slightly too thin anbu kid he once was. It also brings out Gais toned muscles and confident body language.

And when Kakashi, lying on the bed, lacking most of his clothes, looks up a bit shyly at Gai his throat feels suddenly dry. “I’m ready. You know...I mean... if you want to try.” He blushes and swallows thickly and Gais smile is brilliant.

Gai is gentle and patient and skillful. He guides him and prepares him, explaining and slowing down, rubbing circles into his chest more than once on the way when Kakashi gets too overwhelmed. Gai leans in and reminds him to breath when he somehow forgets. He cradles the back of his head and traces his cheekbone when he touches their foreheads together. It feels a bit sticky and he makes Kakashi shudder all over and slam his eyes shut, as he starts moving slowly.

Gai takes his time and when he has Kakashi squirming and grinning up at him in the first bit of a challenge he can spot on his rival this evening, he knows things will be all right.

They work out a pace and when Kakashi bites his lower lip and turns his head away Gai has non of it. He pulls Kakashi up having him hold onto his shoulders and kisses him softly while he brushes his hand between them giving him finally release.

* * *

Kakashi blinks up to the ceiling of the dark room. Gais weight presses down nicely on him, both their heartbeats slowing down and sweat cooling on their skin.

He feels slightly annoyed under the thrum of fuzzy hormones coursing through his system. He has a bit of trouble feeling his limbs and his lips have a tingling sensation but that’s not it. Neither is it the stickiness trapped between their bodies or the oozing feeling at his backside.

He can’t remember Gai coming into him but he also can barely remember how he himself spilled and it doesn’t really bother him. There would be other times.

Adding to his annoyance that he has trouble finding the reason for his annoyance he sighs and stares into the dark.

It wasn’t dark before. Kakashi groans “Tell me I didn’t.”

Gai chuckles into his chest. “I fried the fucking lightbulb.” Kakashi swathes away a strand of his sweaty hair that stuck to his face. “You must’ve felt that. No one is so bad at sensing chakra.” He shakes his head “I fried the bulb. You can not NOT have felt it.”

Suddenly he pushes up onto his elbows looking down at Gai with wide eyes. “Fuck, Gai did I hurt you?” His heart speeds up and his breathing gets ragged. It feels like the air got sucked out of the room.

Gai notices how Kakashi went rigid under him and he leans over and flicks on the small reading lamp on Kakashis bedside. In the little light it produces he looks directly at Kakashi. “Hey I’m fine. You didn’t hurt me.” He rubs small circles into Kakashis shoulder. “Yes, I could feel your chakra pulse but it didn’t hurt.” As the panic slowly dissipates from Kakashis eyes he grins a bit at him. “It felt peculiar but not in a bad way. You know I like spicy things and how to say... It kind of spiced the whole thing up.”

Kakashi is looking more relaxed when he lets himself sink back onto the mattress. The corner of his mouth twitches a bit. Looking at Gai from under his leashes he murmurs “Unbelievable how you didn’t notice when we first kissed.” Gai looks at him sheepishly. “Well I never kissed you before so I just thought that was a Kakashi thing.”

Kakashi cocks an eyebrow. “A Kakashi thing? What do you mean?”

Gai moves up and places a long yet chaste kiss on his lips. Kakashi feels him smile. When he pulls back he licks his lips. “Well, you taste like lightning.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah lightning chakra and all I claim this is an educated guess.


End file.
